Alphinaud Leveilleur
|dob= |affiliation=Scions of the Seventh Dawn |occupation= |race=Elezen |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=White |eye=Blue |blood= |laterality= |type=npc |job= *Arcanist (Heavensward, Stormblood) *Academician (Shadowbringers) |weapon=Adelphoi |designer= |motioncapture= |japaneseva=Shinnosuke Tachibana |englishva= *Sam Riegel (A Realm Reborn) * (Heavensward) |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |theatrhythm=true |ffrk=true }} Alphinaud Leveilleur [alfinɔ ləvɛjœʁ] is a character in Final Fantasy XIV. He and his twin sister, Alisaie Leveilleur, are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. Alphinaud serves as a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in the later portions of A Realm Reborn and is one of main companions to the Warrior of Light throughout the events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward and Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Profile Appearance Alphinaud is a sixteen-year-old Elezen with white hair. He wears a large delta-shaped earring on his left ear and dark violet clothing that matches his sister's. He has a blue knot on his ponytail and green markings on his collar. He seems to be an Arcanist, as he wields a black grimoire. During Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, at Tataru Taru's behest, Alphinaud wears a white tunic with matching pants and boots, a blue coat with black hood and black gloves. He also has a Ruby Carbuncle companion. The most distinct feature Alphinaud has from his sister, aside from the color of their ponytail and collar markings, is the color of their lips. Alisaie's are redder, being female and possibly wearing lipstick. The duo become more distinctive in Heavensward once Tataru provides them with new outfits. In Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Alphinaud's new outfit resembles the one he was given in Heavensward, only simplified and more armored and his iconic Arcanist tome changes to a wooden tome. Personality Alphinaud is a self-assured young man, calm and mature for his age. He shows more interest in intervening in the events of Eorzea than his sister, who prefers to watch history unfold from the shadow. Charismatic and diplomatic, he finds it easy to gain the Eorzean Alliance leaders' trust, partly thanks to his grandfather's credit. Alphinaud has a big ego, and often clashes with other nations' leaders about their ideals. Initially Alphinaud participates in Eorzea's affairs with his own agenda: to find out what happened to his grandfather and finish what he started to test his potential and prove himself. As he spends more time with the Scions he comes understand why his grandfather sacrificed so much for the realm, and resolves to follow in his footsteps. Alphinaud is not invulnerable to negative feelings, as he regrets his mistakes and overconfidence. He gets flustered whenever Krile or Alisaie threaten to regale embarrassing details from his earlier days in the Studium in front of the Warrior of Light. Alphinaud is annoyed and embarrassed for being mistaken for his sister, or a girl in general. Despite his differences with his sister, Alphinaud deeply cares about his twin and dreads losing her. In Heavensward, Alphinaud comes to terms with the Crystal Braves' betrayal and of his own naivete, maturing during his time in Ishgard. Upon reestablishing the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, his leadership qualities come to light as its remaining members name him the guild's de facto leader, which he humbly accepts. Though good-natured and welcoming, Alphinaud can hold a grudge if someone betrays his trust for selfish desires or harms his friends. He matures into a capable leader and crafts the plan to liberate Doma from Garlean rule, and offers to go to Garlemald as a diplomat following the successful prisoner exchange. Alisaie remarks that her brother always had a flair for politics while Hien Rijin notes he has a talent at formulating plans. Despite his maturity, Alphinaud has moments of being impudent as he couldn't control his laughter at Gosetsu being tended to by an amnesiac Yotsuyu or with Alisaie's lackluster clay art piece. Story Early life Born to a Sharlayan dignitary in the Dravanian Hinterlands within Ishgard, Alphinaud and his sister attended the Studium at a young age and were given grimoires by Louisoix before he left for Eorzea. The twins were unaware that their tomes were halves of a larger grimoire, signifying Louisoux's wish for the twins to understand each other and share a common goal. ''Final Fantasy XIV When upon a carriage the merchant riding with them mentions how Alphinaud and Alisaie are not much for conversation. The siblings do not speak to the Warrior of Light until the remembrance ceremonies, where Alphinaud explains the meaning behind each Grand Company's flag. Later, the twins argue over the Grand Company leaders using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the Warrior of Light, who is the purpose for the ceremony. While Alisaie storms away, Alphinaud becomes an active member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. After the massacre at the Waking Sands and the seeming disbandment of the Scions, Alphinaud seeks out Cid nan Garlond to snap him out of amnesia. He reveals his last name as Leveilleur. After recovering Cid's airship, the ''Enterprise, and securing a means to fly it safely into the Howling Eye, Alphinaud accompanies the Warrior of Light and Cid to confront Garuda. They are forced to flee with the arrival of Gaius van Baelsar, an imperial legatus. Alphinaud works with the rescued Scions to take down the imperial invasion force and their Ultima Weapon. After Gaius's defeat, their group is sought by various Eorzean organizations. Alphinaud suggests to Minfilia Warde they move the Scions' headquarters from Ul'dah to Mor Dhona for a neutral position. Learning of Alisaie's venture into the Coils of Bahamut, Alphinaud accompanies her to the Second Coil of Bahamut, his sister unaware of his presence. When Alisaie is about to enter the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alphinaud joins her and the Warrior of Light. They confront Louisoix and witness his transformation into the primal Phoenix. After its defeat, they reunite with a now freed Louisoix who tells them the truth about the Calamity, and that the realm's prayers along with the remaining aether after the failed attempt to hold Bahamut enabled him to become the god of rebirth. Alphinaud and Alisaie receive the last of this power from their grandsire before he earns his final rest, the former helping his sister by creating a barrier to shield them from the primal's attack. The twins combine their grimoire so the Warrior of Light and his party can enter the heart of Bahamut to shut it down. In their moment of victory, Alphinaud admits to have known the truth of Louisoux's fate from deduction, and joined the expedition to spare his sister from their grandfather's fate. Alphinaud, sympathizing with Yugiri Mistwalker's plight, arranges humanitarian aid for the Doman refugees with Momodi Modi while granting Yugiri an audience with sultana Nanamo Ul Namo and the Syndicate to plead her case. The Syndicate votes against granting the refugees asylum in Ul'dah, and Alphinaud suggests relocating the Domans to Revenant's Toll in Mor Dhona. Finding himself caught in the series of riots, Alphinaud asks the Warrior of Light to help him conduct a private investigation. This leads to Alphinaud learning from Raubahn Aldynn and Nanamo that the riots were instigated by Teledji Adeledji, who wants the Carteneau Reclamation Bill to obtain the Allagan superweapon Omega. Alphinaud later tells the Warrior of Light he understands why his grandfather sacrificed himself for Eorzea, and vows to continue Louisoix's legacy. To better face the emerging threats to the realm, he starts a new independent Grand Company affiliated only with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn: the Crystal Braves. What Alphinaud failed to foresee was that a majority of the Crystal Braves are financed by Teledji's Mirage Trust through proxies, and that the Monetarists' bribes sway most members to their side. By the time Alphinaud learns the truth, he finds himself betrayed by the Crystal Braves and accused alongside his fellow Scions of the assassination of the sultana. With Raubahn holding off their pursuers, only Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light escape Ul'dah with the aid of Raubahn's son, Pipin Tarupin, and an escape provided by Alisaie. They meet up with Cid who carries them to Camp Dragonhead in Coerthas on the Enterprise where they would be out of the jurisdiction of the other city-states. They meet up with Tataru Taru, the only other known Scion able to escape the Crystal Braves' betrayal. Alphinaud is devastated, his arrogance and belief of shouldering Eorzea's safety resulting in this disaster. Talking to Tataru improves his mood, and he resolves to work for the future alongside the Warrior of Light as he accompanies them to Ishgard. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Though Alphinaud considered returning to Ul'dah to deal with the accusations held against him and the other Scions over Nanamo's death, Haurchefant Greystone convinces him to travel to Ishgard with the Warrior of Light and be welcomed into the home of Count Edmont de Fortemps. While the Warrior of Light is off on a mission for House Fortemps, Alphinaud and Tataru are arrested by Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael while attempting to learn of their friends' whereabouts on the charge of consorting with heretics. The Warrior of Light returns and aids Alphinaud in winning his and Tataru's freedom via trial by combat. When the Warrior of Light returns to reveal Thordan VII's meeting with Ascians, Alphinaud learns from Tataru that Raubahn is to be executed. Curious as to why it has not already happened, Alphinaud travels to Limsa Lominsa. He learns from Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn more of what occurred in Ul'dah since the sultana's death, and how Raubahn was taken by the Crystal Braves to Halatali. Alphinaud accompanies the Warrior of Light and Yugiri to rescue Raubahn while forced to let the Crystal Braves escape. After resolving matters, deciding to officially disband the Crystal Braves with the remaining loyal members still intent to aid him, Alphinaud learns that Nidhogg's forces are going to attack Ishgard. He convinces Aymeric de Borel to not cause a sortie with the dragons, as he, the Warrior of Light and Estinien Wyrmblood seek Ysayle Dangoulain's aid to broker a treaty with the dragons via Hraesvelgr. When Hraesvelgr expresses no interest, Alphinaud learns the full history of the legend of Lady Shiva and how the Dragonsong War truly began. After returning to Ishgard, Alphinaud assists in the plan to free Ser Aymeric de Borel who had been arrested after confronting Archbishop Thordan VII with the truth of Ishgard's past. Though they are successful, the Archbishop flees to the Sea of Clouds and Alphinaud pursues him alongside the Warrior of Light, Cid, and Biggs and Wedge. When they battle the primal Bismarck, Alphinaud is unable to participate directly, but assists the Garlond Ironworks team about the ''Enterprise. Though the team defeats the primal, the Archbishop takes the key to Azys Lla. Needing to find another way to reach Azys Lla, Alphinaud accompanies the Warrior of Light and Y'shtola Rhul to meet with Matoya. He is impressed by her knowledge, though miffed she initially believes him to be his sister. After gaining the information they need, the trio, joined by Estinien, travel to Azys Lla where they are confronted by the Garlean Empire's VIth Legion and battle the Imperial Legatus Regula van Hydrus. Alphinaud stays behind with Estinien and Y'shtola to hold off the Garlean forces so that the Warrior of Light can continue on to confront the Archbishop. After the Archbishop's defeat Alphinaud joins the Warrior of Light and Tataru at honoring Lord Haurchefant at his grave, and is found in Fortemps Manor where he discusses the groups' goals of locating the rest of the Scions and potentially freeing Estinien from Nidhogg's control. Revenge of the Horde As Nidhogg prepares for a final assault against Ishgard, Alphinaud resolves to free Estinien from Nidhogg's possession even at the cost of his own life. He accompanies Aymeric and the Warrior of Light to appeal to Hraesvelgr for aid. Though he initially refuses, Hraesvelgr is persuaded to test the three and sets forth a trial for each. While the Warrior of Light battles Hraesvelgr himself, Alphinaud is challenged by Vidofnir. Satisfied with the results of the trial, Hraesvelgr agrees to help, traveling to Ishgard with the group. After Nidhogg is defeated Estinien, able to briefly regain control of his body, asks that the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud kill him while they have the chance; they instead attempt to pry Nidhogg's eyes from Estinien's body. Assisted by Haurchefant and Ysayle's spirits, they succeed, freeing Estinien and destroying Nidhogg for good. While Estinien recovers Alphinaud stays by his bedside until he awakens, with Aymeric guessing that Alphinaud sees Estinien as the older brother he wishes he had. With the Dragonsong War finally over, Alphinaud meets with the Warrior of Light and Tataru in Fortemps Manor, stating that they can now focus on stopping the machinations of the Ascians. Soul Surrender Alphinaud is reunited with Alisaie, who was injured in a confrontation with the Warriors of Darkness. Upon learning from his sister that the Warriors plan on allowing the Ixal to summon Garuda as part of their plans, he journeys with the Warrior of Light to Xelphatol to thwart them. After defeating the Ixal, he and Alisaie join the Warrior of Light in pursuing the Warriors of Darkness, confronting Titan and investigating the Ala Mhigan Resistance in the process. Finally catching up to the Warriors of Darkness in the Bowl of Embers, Alphinaud battles them alongside the Warrior of Light, Alisaie, Thancred Waters, and Urianger Augurelt. Alphinaud returns to the Rising Stones with the other Scions. Though he is the de facto leader of the group, he insists the others view him as a comrade. The Far Edge of Fate M'naago, an injured Ala Mhighan Resistance member, shows up in the Rising Stones to warn Yda and the Scions of a dangerous new plan by the Griffin to launch an attack on Baelsar's Wall. Alphinaud contacts the Eorzean Alliance leaders and arranges an emergency meeting. Limsa Lominsa, Ul'dah, and Yugiri's shinobi agree to reinforce the Black Shroud in case the conflict spills over to the Twelveswood. Yda, Papalymo, and Yugiri infiltrate underground tunnels to reason with the Griffin, while Alphinaud, Hilda, and the Warrior of Light stand watch. When the attack begins on the wall by fighters wearing Grand Company uniforms, Alphinaud realizes it was a trap to incite hostilities between Garlemald and the Eorzean Alliance. He rushes to warn the other Scions while the Warrior of Light climbs the Wall. Alphinaud, Yugiri, and the others catch up as the Warrior of Light bests the Griffin who reveals himself to be Ilberd Feare. Ilberd refuses to listen to Alphinaud's pleas to call off the operation and the Scions look on with horror as the Resistance members are slaughtered by imperial war machines. Ilberd reveals he has the Eyes of Nidhogg and plans to summon a primal with them. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood When the Eorzean Alliance makes contact with the Ala Mhigan Resistance, Alphinaud travels to Rhalgr's Reach alongside the Warrior of Light and the other Scions, and is present when the base is attacked by Zenos yae Galvus, the crown prince of Garlemald. After this crushing defeat the Scions travel to Othard to assist in the liberation of Doma, hoping to disrupt Zenos's forces. Alphinaud travels to Kugane with the Warrior of Light, Alisaie, Tataru, and Lyse, and stays in the city with Tataru to gather information while the other Scions journey to the Ruby Sea and beyond. He rejoins the others at the headquarters of the Doman resistance where he comes up with the strategy to retake Doma Castle and expel the Garlean occupation. After Doma is liberated the Scions return to Eorzea where Alphinaud is distraught to learn Krile has been captured by the empire. He continues to work with the Warrior of Light and their allies as they push towards Ala Mhigo. After Alisaie is injured during the battle for Castrum Abania, Alphinaud promises to fight for the both of them. As the Eorzean Alliance prepares to lay siege to Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud fights alongside the Warrior of Light to rescue Krile from the research laboratory. He convinces the Lupin conscripts being used by the empire to switch sides after defeating their leader and reveals a new power in the form of a Moonstone Carbuncle. Once Zenos is defeated, and Ala Mhigo freed from Garlean occupation, Alphinaud celebrates the victory with the other Scions, and is present when Lyse announces her resignation to continue leading the Ala Mhigan forces. The Legend Returns To acquire funds for the reconstruction of Ala Mhigo, Alphinaud teams up with the Warrior of Light and Arenvald Lentinus to find the lost treasures of the kingdom, hidden in the Drowned City of Skalla. Under the Moonlight After learning that Zenos is still alive in Garlemald, and suspecting Ascian involvement, Alphinaud travels to the imperial capital to investigate. He gains passage to Garlemald with a politically moderate imperial commander, but along the way their airship is shot down by unidentified imperial troops and he is forced to fight off waves of imperials before being assisted by a mysterious man calling himself "Shadowhunter" who indicates he is familiar with Alphinaud and the Scions, and declares that his group's only goal is to eradicate the Ascians. Left with few other options, Alphinaud follows the Shadowhunter and his teammates from the battlefield. Prelude in Violet Continuing toward Garlemald, Shadowhunter, Alphinaud and their companions stop at an outpost where they find numerous people killed by an experimental Garlean chemical weapon named Black Rose, a gas that instantly kills anyone that breathes it in. The Shadowhunter berates the Garleans for using technology he thought abandoned before conceding that it was likely Ascian involvement. Alphinaud and the Shadowhunter agree that the Ascians must be stopped before Black Rose can be used again and continue their journey toward Garlemald. A Requiem for Heroes Alphinaud and the Shadowhunter, now revealed to be Gaius van Baelsar, infiltrate the imperial facility where the Black Rose is being produced, destroying its current supplies. They also discover a facility where clones of Solus zos Galvus (the former emperor and founding father of Garlemald) are being created. Alphinaud falls victim to the same ailment affecting other Scions, and enters a state of unconsciousness. Gaius takes Alphinaud's comatose body to the border of Doma to return him to the Scions' care. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers The cause of the affliction affecting the Scions is revealed to have been the prior attempts by the Crystal Exarch to bring the Warrior of Light to the First, which had, instead, brought the souls of the Warrior of Light's closest allies. Though their physical bodies were left behind on the Source, their souls created corporeal bodies on the First. As time flows differently between the Source and the First, Alphinaud had been on the First for a year prior to the Warrior of Light's arrival. After arriving on the First, the Warrior of Light reunites with Alphinaud, who had been in the region of Kholusia investigating the city of Eulmore. By posing as an artist under the patronage of Dulia-Chai and her husband Chai-Nuzz, Alphinaud gains access to the city. He soon draws the ire of its leader, Vauthry, and departs. When the Warrior of Light is given the new role as the Warrior of Darkness, Alphinaud assists them in finding and defeating the Lightwardens in the regions of Lakeland and Il Mheg alongside the other Scions. After the defeat of Titania, the group splits up to locate the remaining Lightwardens, with Alphinaud returning to Kholusia to investigate. He is unable to gain any additional information on the location of the Lightwarden of Kholusia, and regroups with the Scions in the Crystarium in time to help defend Lakeland from an attack by Sin Eaters sent by Vauthry. The group later defeats the Lightwarden of Amh Araeng before returning to Eulmore to drive Vauthry, revealed to be a Lightwarden, from the city. The Scions travel to The Tempest to confront Emet-Selch, one of the Ascian leaders whose previous host body had been that of Emperor Solus. Alphinaud and the other Scions use White Auracite to contain Emet-Selch, allowing the Warrior of Darkness to kill him. Alphinaud then returns to Eulmore with Lord and Lady Chai to complete the portrait they commissioned from him. Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty Alphinaud returns to the Crystarium when the Crystal Exarch sends word that he has new information regarding sending the Scions back to the Source. He then travels with the Scions to the palace known as the Grand Cosmos to request the aid of Beq Lugg, a Nu mou expert on souls. The group passes Beq Lugg's trials and gains his cooperation. Alphinaud travels to The Inn at Journey's Head with Alisaie, Beq Lugg, and the Warrior of Light to help the patients residing there and receives an urgent request from Dulia-Chai, asking him to return to Eulmore. When Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light arrive at Eulmore, Dulia-Chai explains that Chai-Nuzz disappeared shortly after being elected mayor. She fears that the pressure of the position caused him to flee, and asks that Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light find him. They discover that Chai-Nuzz had left to gain the information and help needed to effectively lead Eulmore. They return to Eulmore with him, where they witness him accept the mayorship and give a rousing speech about the city's future. Satisfied that Eulmore is in good hands, Alphinaud departs with the Warrior of Light. Gameplay Battle During the main scenario of ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud participates in a number of battles alongside the player. He functions as an Arcanist and can summon two unique variants of Carbuncle called Ruby and Obsidian Carbuncle. He participates in several battles during the main scenario of Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood and reveals a third type of unique Carbuncle variant, the Moonstone Carbuncle. In patch 4.3 Alphinaud becomes a temporary playable character during the MSQ instance Emissary of the Dawn. He only has access to Ruin III, Physick and Tri-Shackle. Though he has no Summon command, Moonstone Carbuncle is summoned automatically to attack. The Carbuncle will also summon Shining Moonstone, independent of player control, which gives Alphinaud two minutes of increased defense and HP regen within its area of effect. His Limit Break Starstorm is also available. Alphinaud is the first character besides the player's to be playable. Previously, characters like Nanamo Ul Namo and the three leaders of the Grand Companies were also playable in a seasonal event, but these were actually the player character fully glamorized into their appearances. Alphinaud becoming playable marks the first time in which players can play as a young Elezen, something impossible through the character customization. In Shadowbringers, Alphinaud is one of the NPCs available to join the player in dungeons as part of the Trust System. He is a healer with the unique job of "Academician". Triple Triad Creation and development Voice In the English version of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Alphinaud was voiced by Sam Riegel, credited as Sam Regal. He shares his voice actor with Edward Chris von Muir from Final Fantasy IV. Since the release of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Alphinaud is voiced by Colin Ryan. Alphinaud is voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana in the Japanese version. Other appearances Alphinaud Leveilleur has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a series of cards. Other media ''Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Alphinaud and Alisaie are referenced when the protagonist assumes that the Elrein race could be either Elezen or Elvaan. Gallery ;Artwork FFXIV SH Alphinaud (Trust).png|Alphinaud's Trust render. FFXIV Alfino.jpg|Concept art of Alphinaud. FFXIV_ARR_Alphinaud_attire_concept.png|Concept art. FFXIV ARR Alphinaud and Alisaie concept.png|Alphinaud and Alisaie concept art. FFXIV_HW_Alphinaud_concept.png|Concept art for ''Heavensward.. Alpinaud & Alisaie NPC Render.png|Alphinaud (left) and Alisaie. FFXIV_Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Artwork.png|Alphinaud and Alisaie artwork. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Artwork of Alisaie and Alphinaud for Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. FFXIV The Far Edge of Fate Artwork.jpg|Alphinaud in The Far Edge of Fate artwork. FFXIV SB Ala Mhigo promotional poster.jpg|Alphinaud in Stormblood promotional artwork. FFXIV Prelude in Violet Artwork.jpg|Alphinaud in Prelude in Violet artwork. FFXIV SH Alphinaud.png|Introduction for Shadowbringers. SHB Alph and Alisae artwork.jpg|Shadowbringers artwork. ;Screenshots FFXIV Alphinaud ARR.png|''A Realm Reborn'' outfit. Alphinaud.jpg|Alphinaud in-game. Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud and Alisaie properly meet the Adventurer again in Ul'dah. FFXIV Alphinaud HW Outfit.png|''Heavensward'' outfit. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Sleep.png|Alisaie and Alphinaud resting before a war. FFXIV Alphinaud ShB.png|''Shadowbringers'' outfit. FFXIV Alisaie & Alphinaud Eulmore.png|Alisaie & Alphinaud in Eulmore. Etymology Alphinaud is a combination of "Alvin," which in old-English means "Elf Friend," with the French augmentative suffix "-aud." Trivia *Alphinaud and Alisaie's introductory appearance is only seen for new characters. This scene is cut for characters returning from 1.0, who will not see them until the Carteneau memorial. *Alphinaud has a tendency to listen and partake in gossip. *Though excelling in many fields during his studies, fencing and swimming are the only fields his sister proved better at. References es:Alphinaud Leveilleur pt-br:Alphinaud Leveilleur Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens Category:Arcanists Category:Guest characters